cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Wolf Clan
General Information *'Guild Forums: www.silverwolfclan.com/forums' *'Main Time Zone: GMT -5 (Eastern)' *'Roleplay: Encouraged but not required. RP rules are required to be upheld though.' *'Voice: Ventrilo' *'Recruiting members status: Open' *'Age: 18+ though younger players can be accepted if behavior is proven to be mature enough' About us The Silver Wolf Clan is a RP-PVP community that has been put together to facilitate a common goal for like minded gamers; which is to enjoy the aspects of online gaming in an environment that promotes unity, friendship, and camaraderie in a drama free setting. Whether your play style is Casual or Hardcore, you will find all levels of commitment within our walls. Silver Wolf Clan members are expected to display certain values such as; Honor, Respect, Discipline, and Trust. Once on the inside, you’ll quickly learn that SWC is full of ale swilling, bar brawling, politically incorrect bastards; although we are also jovial, light hearted, fun loving individuals that enjoy giving and receiving a good ribbing. We honor ourselves, our clan, our word, and our friends. What we look for first and foremost are people that will join in the fun and camaraderie that makes SWC what we are. We strive to make a long standing community of friends that will traverse the online gaming platform, and promote true friendships that can and will be enjoyed for years to come. Those that agree with the simple principles outlined above will find a very good community within our walls, and will come to understand that the bonds that we share are more then just those of gamers, and transcend into a supportive community of friends. ---------------------------------------- Roleplaying SWC is a RP PVP clan and part of the Hyborian Accord. We're not hardcore. We're not going to police you. We're not going to make fun of the way you're RP'ing, because you're going to be around other RP'rs. We're not going to slap you on the wrist and tell you how you are RP'ing your character wrong and that it should be done this way or that (course it does need to be somewhat within the continuity of the game and the SWC background, so no Elf characters. Use common sense). We want to encourage you to RP. If you haven't done much roleplay before or haven't found a roleplay style that is comfortable for you, that doesn't matter. It only matters that you make the attempt while in game and grouped. There are a variety of ways to participate in SWC RP, from live RP online in the game, to interactive roleplay threads on the forums, to posting your character biography and fiction for others to read. Now we're not 100% RP. Our position on roleplay places more emphasis on respect for fellow members than on maintaining a hard-core roleplay environment. If members are roleplaying or if there is a particular roleplay event going on, respecting that by limiting "OOC" chat is appreciated. Other times, the guild chat channel may be buzzing with topics from game mechanics to personal life. Remember that SWC has a lounge forum where you can pursue any conversation, anytime. While role-playing, use language appropriate to my character's personality only so far as to entertain, never to demean. Basically, if you are a Cimmerian that doesn't much care for Stygians who would Wink, we're not going to stop you from getting an edge in your voice around your own antagonists, even to the extent of being curt or even down right rude in certain cases. However, please ensure that this is all in good, healthy fun. Note: It is also important to point out in such cases, that we must all have a good solid sense of humor, and not take things too personally. Treat all comments as a good source of camaraderie and fun unless it’s taken to level that pushes past common sense. ---------------------------------------- Do Not Imply Malice Unless Malice is Implied The Silver Wolf Clan is full of ale swilling, bar brawling, politically incorrect bastards. We are also jovial, light hearted and fun loving individuals that enjoy giving and receiving a good ribbing. Those that join our ranks should be thick-skinned with the ability to be quick witted and also allow things to slide. If someone makes a personal attack on your religion, your loved ones, your pets, your taste in liquor, food, games, women, men, clothes, or your sexual orientation, it is your duty as a Silver Wolf to interpret their remarks as good-natured ribbing. You must assume their puns to be friendly poking, unless in explicit terms they leave no uncertainty as to their intent (i.e. “I’m not kidding around here…”) In the eyes of the Silver Wolf Clan, those who take offense to those who did not mean any harm and refuse to forgive are ALWAYS in the wrong. Now, if the person who offended you did NOT sincerely apologize, this should be reported to a Clan Elder. If at any time you do feel that you are being scrutinized unfairly, pressured, ridiculed or treated in a manner that goes beyond what we have described above, please seek out a member of the clan leadership team and report the incident to them. Arbitration among members is one of the first duties of the leaders of the clan; and we will notify the individual(s) and put a stop to the behavior immediately. It’s important to always remember that our community is a diverse group and what one finds funny another may not; but nevertheless, we feel confident that those that are Silver Wolf are good natured fun loving people that at heart would not mean any harm in the humor they use, and are only trying for a laugh. REMEMBER: Once again -- Someone harassing or persecuting you is an ENTIRELY different matter, and will be handled accordingly. We have a zero tolerance policy towards malicious behavior and it will be dealt with swiftly. ---------------------------------------- Treat other players with respect We always treat all members and guests in our community with respect. Treating others with respect includes; listening to others opinions, keeping your word, being considerate and honorable, being fair and tolerant, and generally remembering “The Golden Rule” or “treat others as you would like to be treated.” We do not publicly complain about or demean our Clan brothers or sisters. Remember the rule “Praise in public, criticize in private.” In such instances that you feel slighted by anyone in the Clan due to their actions, attitude or demeanor, please address your concerns to the offending member through private channels. If they ignore your attempt to settle the dispute, please contact a member of the Clan Leadership Team for mediation. SWC officers accept mediation as one of their primary duties. No Griefing, Ganking, Corpse Camping Concepts such as griefing, ganking, corpse camping... is not what SWC is about. What we are about is good competitive PvP as designed by the game mechanics, i.e. if he’s hot (red), and you’re feeling frisky… have at it. ---------------------------------------- Category:Hyborian Accord